


A Day Out

by DemonMamoru



Series: A Prisoner with Benefits [2]
Category: AU!Underfell - Fandom, Alternate Universe: Underfell, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral, Smut, dubious consent established, skelesins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonMamoru/pseuds/DemonMamoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans takes the reader out along with him during his work day. They chat, go to the store, and have dinner at Grillby's. A day in the life of the reader as Sans' prisoner. (Although it's really not that bad.)</p><p>(( This fic is also considered non-con/dub-con due to the situation that has been established in the first bit of the story. If you haven't read the first part, go back and read it for the tags to make sense. I'm only tagging so that anyone who has triggers/squicks can avoid reading something that might not be good for them. Also this has undergone virtually no editing, so if you see any errors, or punctuation or grammar mistakes, please point them out so I can correct them at a later date. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Honestly, you hadn't expected this. Sans was very careful about keeping you in the shed. Some days he would take you along his route to work in the forests of Snowdin between the town and the Ruins. He would make you wear a mask, gloves, and clothes that were bigger to hide your size and stature as a precaution. During these times, you were allowed to sit at the station and nap, or play games on a phone that Sans had to pass the time. On these outings, Sans was very paranoid. He seemed to almost be in a constant state of having an anxiety attack.

If it hadn't been for the circumstances you were in, and his part in them, you might have felt bad for him.

As it was, he was your only means of protection, against other monsters, and Papyrus. Honestly, you weren't sure if Papyrus knew about you or not. He made no effort to see who-or what-Sans was hiding in their shed, but he obviously wasn't ignorant either. He had spoke loudly to his brother several occasions about the amount of supplies and food going to the shed, as well as an increase in their electricity consumption. Papyrus obviously knew that Sans was supporting someone, and that someone lived in their 'garage'. Papyrus had shown curiosity over the identity, but never outright ordered Sans to tell him.

“Hey, Sans?”

“yeah, girlie?”

“...a couple days ago when Papyrus was talking to you outside about using the shed to keep someone, how come he didn't just ask you about me? I don't-”

Sans waved his hand dismissively, “my bro likes to figure things out himself, even if it's something simple.” Sans expression darkened as he looked down to where you sat under the counter of the sentry station as he sat on the single chair. You were sitting on a cushion with a blanket on your lap to help keep you warm, since you weren't as resilient against the cold as Sans. “don't get me wrong, he's a long way from being stupid or clueless, though that's not to say that he can't be incompetent. this morning he tried to solve the horoscope.”

You raised an eyebrow.

“I know, right.” Sans chuckled, then shrugged and sighed. “he doesn't think i'm capable of keeping secrets from him, so he's not worried that you might be a human. And even if he did get a good look at you, he has no clue what he's looking for in the first place. He'd probably just assume you're some kind of rare monster.”

“Oh.”

“But I don't trust him to be alone with you, that's why he's locked out of the shed too,” Sans teeth tilted up in a grin. “You're **m i n e**.” His voice dropped to a bass, purring tone that had never failed before to turn you on. “Besides,” he continued grinning as you blushed, “he doesn't have any finesse or any ideas of self control, and toys like you are rare down here. Don't want to give someone like him the chance to damage you beyond repair.”

You didn't know what to say to that so instead you just kept quiet and nodded. Sans stroked your head a couple of times, probably an attempt to soothe you. For as much as he threatened to hurt you, and between a fight you had witnessed while out on an field day like today where he was especially vicious, you were surprised that he hadn't actually ever followed through on anything similar with you.

With his brother, he was submissive and nervous. He was short tempered and insulting, but always knew when to give in to Papyrus and when to shut up and do as told.

With other monsters, he was either a complete asshole, or would swap horrible jokes (hey, snowcap, what's the hardest part of a vegetable to eat? the wheelchair!) with monsters he seemed to be on good terms with.

But with you, it was odd. He was more quiet, reserved, relaxed, showing none of the nervous tension he did around his brother, or the odd, dark charismatic act he used in proximity with other monsters. He was brutally honest, and didn't sugar coat any details. But he was also...somewhat kind. He didn't lose his temper with you, he didn't insult you, and tried to answer questions you had honestly. He was sometimes short with you when he was in a bad mood or annoyed, but even in those times, he never took it out on you by hurting you during promiscuous activities or otherwise.

It appeared when he told you 'what you get out of something depends on what you put into in' wasn't just what you had interpreted as an innuendo, but as a fact of how he believed a relationship should be handled. Even if the power dynamic was really one-sided in favor of himself. It was strange, compared to your surface life.

Your life on the surface, not going into details, was bad.

Life was better down here actually. Your familial situation was shit, you lived in a shitty apartment with your family, in a shitty part of town. Anyone that you could interact with was someone that you didn't want to deal with. You were antisocial due to your surroundings, although you had always imagined that you would be more friendly if you ever found yourself in a better situation.  
  
Pain was something you were quite familiar with. Pleasure, not so much. 

Due to this, you were almost getting to the point where you looked forward to your activities with Sans. An attentive observer and a quick study, he never failed to make sure that you got off in the end. He would stop if you said the safe word-you had only used it once because you better had damn well meant it when you used it-just to see if he would listen. He did. You were pleasantly surprised, and after saying that you just needed a minute, you had let him continue on.

Even when he first brought you out here and he had you sit under the sentry station counter, you expected him to make you suck him off through the day. Instead, he had made sure you had eaten something, and had some form of entertainment. Either he wanted to be on your good side, or he was particular about the where's and when's of sex, you weren't sure. But you thanked whatever luck you had in the universe that he was the way he was.

You didn't like your circumstances, but it was still an improvement over where you came from.

You could even see yourself coming to enjoy your current place in life, if things continued on the way they were. You supposed Sans wasn't that bad, after starting to get used to him, circumstances be damned.

 


	2. Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the store.

The phone beeped, signalling the end of the shift. The limited lighting was starting to dim, mimicking the change between 'day' to 'night' on the surface.

You handed Sans his phone back, yawned and made to stand up. A skeletal hand was offered and you took it, Sans pulling you to your feet.

“Hope you're not too tired, girlie, we need to make a couple of stops.”

You put the blanket on top of the cushion, “where to?” This was the first time he said something like this. Normally he would just teleport you home, if he wasn't too tired or sleepy. You put your gloves and mask back on, making sure the mask was centered.

“The store. Papyrus is gonna be out late for training with Undyne, and we're getting low on food. And I know you're running low on bathroom stuff, so we'll pick that up too while we're there.”

“Does the general store have that kind of stuff?” You asked as you and Sans trudged through the snow. You were getting low on shower things.

“No. We gotta make a trip to the MTT store in Waterfall. A bunch of Temmies run it, and they're all a buncha dumbasses. Unobservant morons. Good fighters in numbers, but not good for much else. It'll be safe so long as you stick to me.”

“Sounds good.” You walked in a companionable silence. You entered Snowdin, went through the fast-track igloo system, and started into Waterfall. Sans became more nervous, looking behind you and switching to pay attention in front of you. He grabbed your wrist to hold on to, his grip tight and painful. You assumed it was because he didn't like the monsters here, or something. He guided you room to room, down a unassuming path lit by mushrooms (you didn't question the physics of that, the answer was almost always magic anyways) and to a cavern that seemed to only have a single building.

The sign read MTT in neon letters, glowing a bright red that was somehow cheery instead of threatening. Sans seemed to relax a bit, his grip loosening into something easier to handle.  
  
“Hoi! Welcome to MeTtAtEM store!” A small catlike creature chirped at you two as you walked inside.  
  
“Sup, Tem?” Sans grinned at the greeter as you walked by. He grabbed and cart and walked to the produce section. He picked out a variety of fruits and vegetables, then moved onto the meat section where he got a couple packages of some kind of ground meat, what looked similar to chicken, and a couple packs of something called 'fake-on' which you guessed was the Underground's version of bacon.

The next aisle he grabbed packages of spaghetti noodles and other pastas. He did mentioned one time that spaghetti was Papyrus' favorite food and liked to make it often. You could at least attest to that Papyrus was a good cook, as Sans would bring you a plateful on nights when it was made. You actually found yourself eating home made food more often than the tv dinners Sans kept the mini-fridge stocked with.

After grabbing a couple gallons of milk, cereal, poptarts, and a package of monster candies, he directed you towards the personal care aisles.

“Listen,” Sans started to say, the first time he had said anything to you inside the store. “I'm pretty satisfied with your compliance, so feel free to pick out whatever kind of stuff you want as a reward. Money isn't a problem, so don't worry about that part of it.”

“...If you're sure,” you shrugged. You first went to the body washes and bar soaps, and picked out a couple of bottles of a floral scented body wash, a package of bar soap, and a new shower pouf. The next aisle over, you found matching body lotion and body spray for the body wash, and added those to the cart as well. You selected some shampoo and conditioner that smelled sweet and fruity, but also promised shiny and healthy hair. A bottle of mouth wash, facial scrub, a pack of toothbrushes, dental flossers, and a dual pack of deodorant joined the items you had. You also got a pack of razors, shaving cream for your legs, a couple boxes of both pads and tampons (thank god they had those down here and dammit you weren't going to be caught unprepared) and some chapstick. Going over everything again, you nodded to yourself. It was everything you absolutely needed, and a couple of bonuses with the lotion, body spray and chapstick.

“That everything?” Sans asked, who had been watching you pick things out. It was funny the way you would sigh at something that smelled nice, or how your nose wrinkled when you clearly didn't find something appealing.

“Yeah, that should take care of everything I'm running low on.”  
  
“Alright, next is some new clothes, since most of what you have now is falling apart.”

You nodded. Your home clothes were a selection of what Toriel had allowed you to take with you, and the clothes you had from the surface. It wasn't much. Sans stopped the cart at the clothing aisles. “Go ahead and get three more changes of clothes, and any underwear you need.”

You picked out a six-pack of underwear that had fractured hearts and bat wings printed on them, a couple sports bras, some stone-washed jeans, a pack of two long sleeved shirts, a sweater, and some socks. The socks raised an eyebrow and a smug grin for whatever reason, you didn't understand.

“That's everything,” you said. It wasn't much, but it would add to your meagre wardrobe.

“Alright. Let's pay and get the hell out. The Temmies can get weird the later the night-cycle goes on.”

A Temmie ran the check out, and Sans counted out gold, got changed, and the bags were put in the cart. Sans walked out, and took your arm, and teleported home, you, cart, and all.

After the blackness of the void, you found yourself standing in the shed. You picked out the bags that belonged to you as Sans caught his breath from a long-distance teleportation. Once he did that, he left with the other bags for the house and left you alone for a few minutes. You ripped the tags off of your clothes and folded them and put them away. You replenished your tiny bathroom and put all the plastic bags under the sink for garbage can liners for later.

The next minute Sans popped back into the shed and was on the phone, talking to presumably Papyrus.

Someone on the other end said something, and he sighed. “Yep, sure. No, no it's fine. Yeah, nothing new to report today...ok. Talk to you later,” he hung up, and looked at you. “So girlie. You hungry?”

 


	3. Dinner

“So girlie, you hungry?”

 

You looked up at him questioningly, confused as to what was going on, but it had been a few hours with nothing but some snacks here and there. “Yeah, a bit.”

 

“Alright. Papyrus is gonna be out later than he thought, so he's not gonna be here to cook dinner, and I'm shit at cooking, so we're gonna go to Grillby's.”

 

“But,” you gestured to your body up and down with your hand, noticing as Sans eyes gave you a clear once over and a toothy smirk, “how am I going to stay hidden? I mean, if I have to take my mask off...”

 

“Eh, we'll just sit at the bar, Grillby will be the only one to see your face, and he won't rat us out. He doesn't care who's at his bar, so long as they're paying costumers.” Sans shrugged and tossed your coat, mask, and gloves back to you. “Don't say much, don't try to be social, and it'll go just fine.”

 

You gave a nod. Shut up and you'd be fine. Plus, you knew that Grillby's had burgers and fries, and you sure as hell weren't going to turn that done. You hadn't had either since you found yourself in the Underfell after your suicide attempt. (Not that you had told anyone, or expected them to believe you.) After your mask was properly situated and your gloves were on, Sans jerked his head in direction of the door. You walked in front of him, and shivered as you were back out in the cold. Good thing it wasn't a long walk to the pub from here. Sans locked the door and the two of you were on your way.

 

There was a comfortable silence between the two of you as you walked. A feline sentry passed by you, waving at you two, and you both gave a wave back. The feline unit definitely were a prissy bunch and had a lot of in-fighting, but they were almost alright if you got to know them a bit. Honestly, if they would just talk to each other they probably wouldn't be so bad. But like everyone else in the Underground, it seemed they had no idea about how positive relationships were supposed to work.

The pub was in sight, and Sans walked in, and held the door behind him so it wouldn't close on him. You had never been in Grillby's before, so the relaxed and welcoming atmosphere was a bit of a surprise, but a welcome one at that. Most of the feline unit was seated at a table and playing black jack. They gave Sans an acknowledging ear flick, and Sans waved. He sat up at the bar on a stool and you sat by him.

 

The bartender, Grillby himself, was a fire monster, or elemental, you weren't sure. He had dark purple flames with blue popping and snapping occasionally. He put off an aura of dangerous, but warmth. He grinned at Sans, a jagged toothed smile as you sat down too. His gaze turned towards you as you took off your mask and gloves.

 

“Pretty,” Grillby's voice was a low hissing sound, but his comment still made you blush.

 

“I know,” Sans grinned back as he reached for a bottle of mustard.

 

“Your brother know?” Grillby asked as he started polishing a glass.

 

“Nope. And if it stays that way...” Sans trailed off with a meaningful grin.

 

Grillby gave a hissing laugh and nodded. “So, what'll it be?” he asked, bright white places where eyes normally would be settling on you.

 

“Uh...do you have burgers and fries?”

 

He nodded.

 

“Well that sounds good, can I have that, please?”

 

The purple fire monster walked off into the back, presumably to cook.

 

“What do you think?” Sans asked.

 

“Think of what?”

 

Sans waved a hand, to indicate the bar, you guessed.

 

“It's...nice. It's not that different from any other bar, really. It feels really relaxed, and comfortable. And the music,” light jazz music was playing in the background, “is nice too. I'd guess Grillby has good taste.”

 

Sans laughed, “yeah, it's relaxed right now. But no one gets in a fight in here-anymore. Not unless they want a pissed off fire monster throwing them out, or burning them to a crisp,” he smirked. “Last fight in here, Grillby reduced three other monsters to ashes and dust, since they tried to jump him. There's a reason people treat him with respect.” He took a long sip of his drink. “And Grillby is an all-around decent enough guy-for down here-if you're on his good side.” He looked thoughtful, before looking back to you again. “And he's a good cook.”

 

“Wait, this is the place Papyrus doesn't like that you visit, right?” You could vaguely recall Papyrus nagging Sans about going to some bar that had greasy food that he would always say was unhealthy and couldn't possibly have anything good to eat or drink. It had only struck you that this might be the infamous bar.

 

“Yep,” Sans grinned. “So we don't have to worry about him showing up here either.”

 

“Oh,” you paused, “that's good then.”

 

Sans winked and took another swig of his drink.

 

A few moments passed and then Grillby came back out with a plate and set it front of you. A picturesque burger, with lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, and onions sat on the plate steaming gently next to a generous pile of fries. You picked up a french fry and bit into it, sighing in happiness as the flavor hit your tongue. Chewing and swallowing, you had a happy smile on your face.

 

Only after a few minutes of eating did you notice that Grillby and Sans both continued to stare at you.

 

You raised an eyebrow. “What?”

 

“It's nothing,” Sans snickered, “you just haven't seemed so happy about what you're eating in a while.”

 

“It's always good to see a costumer enjoying their food,” Grillby's laugh sounded like a broken hiss, low in tone and _god damn it_ if it didn't play right into your voice kink. “Would you like something to drink?”

 

“Um...do you have sweet tea?”

 

“Sure do, sweet heart,” one of his 'eyes' flicked purple and then back to white, his version of wink you guessed. You blushed again at the pet name, while Sans chuckled at your reaction.

 

Grillby went to the back again, and you took a bite of your burger. It was the best thing you had in months, with just the right amounts of condiments and vegetables and meat. You sighed in pleasure and kept eating, as the fire monster came back down and set a tall glass of ice tea in front of you. You wiped your hands off on a napkin and eagerly downed a third of the drink. That was made near damn perfect too, sweet but not too sweet.

 

“Thanks,” you said to the bartender, who was mixing up a drink that smelled strongly of alcohol.

 

“You're welcome,” he replied.

 

There was a comfortable silence as you ate, finishing off all your fries and tea. You wiped your mouth with another napkin and put it on your plate.

 

“That was great! Thank you!”

 

Grillby gave you a toothy smile as he took your plate into the back.

 

“See? What'd I tell you, girlie?” Sans grinned. “Best place in town.”

 

“I can see why,” you smiled. Today had been a good day. Sometimes, even the small things down here, made you glad you survived the jump. You knew from Sans mannerisms and vocab choice when it came to you that he did his best to not think of you as a real person. Still, you did notice that he seemed to enjoy it when something in the Underground stumped you or surprised you. You'd go so far as to even think that he enjoyed impressing you, and even liked your company. Of course, he could just be better at acting than you thought, but it seemed like he was getting attached to you. Unfortunately, that would also make sense, since you could tell that Sans was pretty isolated anyway and that spending time around anyone for long periods would create a sense of attachment, some reverse Stockholm syndrome bullshit. And that went double for you too.

 

He had been far nicer (even considering your current arrangement) than just about anyone you knew on the surface. You were sure that it would end with your death by either Papyrus or Undyne or something, but your were glad for what you did have, right now. No good would come from dwelling on the past or worrying about the future. For right now, you had a fully belly of delicious warm food, in a place where people weren't bothering you, and you were-dare you say it-content.

 

Sans tossed a few gold coins on the table, and told Grillby to put the rest on his tab. Grillby looked mildly annoyed, but nodded anyway as Sans stood up from the bar.

 

“C'mon, girlie, it's getting late. Let's go home,” he reached out a hand and pulled you up from your seat as you put your get up back on.

 

You two left the bar and trekked back to the small home. It was snowing at a good rate now, the flakes glowing yellow in the street lights. The wind began to put up towards the end of your walk and you had to lean forward slightly in order to keep going.

 

“Yeesh, maybe Papyrus won't be home tonight if this keeps up...he might just stay in Waterfall tonight,” Sans muttered as you finally got to the shed and Sans unlocked it, ushering you inside.

 

You took off your mask and gloves, now more grateful for the warmth and protection that they provided than you had been before, and put them on the table. Sighing happily now that you were inside, you took off your coat and scarf, hanging them up on the coat rack. Sans own coat was already there. That was weird, normally he would go back to the house at this time of night.

 

“So, girlie,” Sans started, as he turned towards you. His left eye socket was glowing red, and his face twisted into a smirk, a matching red tongue hung out between his sharp teeth, and his voice dropped into that deep, purring tone that he knew made you wet, “you got dinner, I think it's fair if I get dessert.”

 


End file.
